¡Son mías!
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Ned quiere unas zapatillas... casi son suyas, pero Seth es el propietario inicial, decide regresarselas de buena manera. Un día sin esperarlo, el rubio lo invita a su hogar para darle las gracias ¿Qué pasara ahí?


_**HEY!**_

Estrenando pareja en español! Es un ¿Neth? ¿Sed? Me gusta más el primero, de pensar en el segundo, se me viene a la mente un agua muy fría XD

Si alguien aún no me conoce… mi nombre es David, tengo dieciséis años… para mayor información visiten mi biografía XD

El manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned, no me pertenece, si fuera de esa manera, Moze estaría ahora mismo conmigo en mi cama, junto con Suzie y Missy… tal vez Ned, Seth y Loomer(jaja creo que son muchos para una sola cama)… pero no es así… ya que.

Disfruten.

* * *

_**¡Son mías!**_

-¡Ahora las zapatillas son tuyas!- Dijo el subdirector Crabs mirando a Ned eufórico, mientras que el mismo Ned, no podía creer que las zapatillas autografiadas por las que había estado luchando todo el día en contra de Moze ahora eran suyas.

Su mejor amiga, que ahora tenía su pequeña mochila-cachorro en sus manos, también le sonreía, al parecer después de todo, las cosas en ese día tan extraño en donde había descubierto un gran secreto de la escuela, sobre el subdirector y su cuarto secreto, con cosas perdidas, las cosas habían terminado bien, para variar.

-¡Oh mis zapatillas!- Al parecer Ned, canto victoria antes de tiempo. Seth apareció en la puerta de la habitación y entro sin pensárselo un poco.

-Lo siento, ahora esas zapatillas son de Bigby.- Dijo Crabs con su típico tono de superioridad, que es demasiado frustrante, por cierto.

-Oh, que lastima.- Seth sonaba demasiado deprimido, al parecer si deseaba esas zapatillas. De pronto Ned miro las zapatillas y tuvo un cargo de conciencia "Creo que debería hacer lo correcto"

-Lo siento Seth, ahora son mías.- Ned dijo con energía, recibiendo una mirada algo enojada de Moze y una mirada deprimida de Seth "A eso no me refería"

-Oh vamos.- Ned dejo escapar un leve suspiro.- Esto es tuyo Seth.- Ned le entrego las zapatillas y miro en la cara de Seth un brillo inigualable, del cual se había enamorado desde que conoció al joven deportista, pero se había obligado a olvidar todo, pero al parecer el hecho de ver su rostro de felicidad al tener sus zapatillas de regreso, algo se removió en el interior de Ned y para ser sincero, eso no le gustaba mucho.

-¡Gracias viejo!- Seth dijo emocionado, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Ned algo deprimido, pero sabiendo que después de todo había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

_**Dos semanas después.**_

-Hora de la salida.- dijo Ned algo aburrido, la verdad es que aún se sentía triste por no tener las zapatillas y el hecho de ver a Seth paseándose por toda la escuela con ellas no le ayudaba en mucho.

-¿Iras en el autobús?- Pregunto Cookie. Esa pregunta estaba de más, siempre iban en el autobús ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¡Por supuesto Cookie!- Ned sonaba frustrado.

-Ned.- La voz de Seth ocasiono que los tres chicos se dieran la vuelta para mirar al joven rubio. Estaban en el patio de la escuela, de pie al lado de algunas mesas, sin molestar a nadie.

-¿Qué ocurre Seth?- Ned intento sonar normal, aunque su voz se escuchó con algo de rencor, aunque en realidad no había motivo real para que el pequeño castaño sintiera ese enojo irracional ante el de ojos azules.

-¿Sabes? Te quería agradecer mucho que me devolvieras mis zapatillas….-

-Si, si eso ya quedo atrás.- Ned hablo tajante, mientras que Seth rodaba los ojos y Moze y Cookie lo miraban algo incrédulos, el castaño no era así de cortante.

-Pero me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa.- Eso a Ned le causó una gran emoción, pero no la podía demostrar ante sus amigos y menos frente su amor secreto.- Para que conviviéramos un rato como amigos, comer algo de pizza… tú sabes.- Seth hablaba con sinceridad, mientras que movía el balón de baloncesto que nunca soltaba por nada del mundo.

-Eso me parece bien.- Ned no se negó en lo absoluto.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- Seth hablo con rapidez.

-Pero el autobús aún no llega…- Ned estaba confundido.

-Mi padre viene por mí, su auto ya está allá.- El rubio se acercó al castaño, paso uno de sus brazos para poder mover con facilidad al pequeño y con el otro brazo, señalo el automóvil.

-Nos vemos chicos.- Dijo Ned sin mirar a Cookie y Moze, caminando junto con Seth, aún con el brazo a través de su cuello.

Llegaron al automóvil, Seth abrió la puerta trasera y dejo que Ned subiera primero, siguiéndolo en seguida.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- Dijo el señor Powers, arrancando el vehículo y avanzando a una velocidad moderada, pero casi acelerada.

-Bien.- Contesto primeramente Seth, algo seco.- Papá, él es Ned, el chico que me devolvió mis zapatillas a pesar de que llegue después del timbre.- El castaño miro al rubio con detenimiento ¿Por qué hablaba de esa manera? Como si devolver algo que no era tuyo fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo, como si fuera un Dios.

-Muchas gracias Ned, ya no hay chicos como tú, que respetan las cosas de los demás.- Sin evitarlo el joven bajito se sonrojo.

-Gracias.- Pudo decir con un hijo de voz, mientras que el de ojos azules le enviaba una mirada tranquilizadora, para que se sintiera algo más cómodo en el trascurso del viaje.

De un momento a otro, el auto se detuvo.- ¡Hemos llegado!- Anuncio el señor Powers feliz.

Seth y Ned bajaron rápidamente. Pronto el joven castaño se percató de que el motor del vehículo aún no se apagaba y que el padre del rubio, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

-Nos vemos hijo.- Dijo en un leve grito y el auto arranco nuevamente.

-¿A dónde va tu madre?- Pregunto Ned con curiosidad.

-A trabajar, se va desde muy temprano y llega hasta muy tarde, solamente lo veo en estos momentos.- Dijo Seth caminando junto con el castaño hasta la puerta de la casa.

Era un lugar grande. Un camino de acera que conducía a la acera principal, estaba rodeado por césped muy verde y siendo sinceros, se veía demasiado bien, por tener algunas flores alrededor y también un par de árboles, junto con una farola en la esquina de la calle.

La casa, era de dos pisos. Su color era blanco. Pares de ventanas se desbordaban por ambos pisos.

-¿Y tu madre?- pregunto Ned cuando rubio abrió la puerta y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Pudo sentir por alguna razón que el ambiente se tensaba un poco.

-Ni siquiera la recuerdo muy bien.- dijo Seth con los ojos algo vidriosos, en esos precisos momentos Ned sentía las ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y darle un par de besos en los labios.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Bueno, si se puede saber.- Ned intento no sonar muy curioso, pero el rubio solamente le dedico una ancha sonrisa y le indico con la mano que se sentara en el sofá.

La casa por dentro, en sí era amplia. Al principio un leve pasillo conducía al interior total, la primera habitación tenía la sala, con tres sillones de color blanco y cojines de color negro, un mueble tenía la televisión, algunos libros, discos compactos, un reproductor de DVD, además de películas para ello.

A pesar de ser la sala de estar, había ropa sucia por el lugar, por el tamaño de la ropa, no podía ser de nadie más que fuera Seth, o de algún hermano.

Los chicos caminaron juntos y se sentaron en el sofá principal, algo cerca uno del otro, el rubio mirando la televisión, que estaba apagada y el castaño mirando con detenimiento al rubio, sintiendo mayores impulsos por besarle.

-Veras, no recuerdo a mi madre, porqué al nacer yo, murió.- Dijo Seth como si estuviera hablando de chocolate, pero de todas maneras se sentía algo de dolor en su voz, pero las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, eran algo que mostraban ternura y algo de impotencia, por lo que había escuchado el castaño, el rubio se culpaba por la muerte de su madre.

-Mi padre me crio solo, por eso casi siempre estoy con mi balón de baloncesto, porque me ha acompañado siempre.- Ned ese sentía realmente mal, y se estaba dando cuenta de que el estúpido y despistado Seth que conocía no era nada parecido con el real.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Ned no sabía si era el menos de esa relación.

-No, fui hijo único…- Y Seth se puso a llorar desgarradamente. Ned no sabía qué hacer, en el manual no había nada sobre como consolar a una persona cuando lloraba, porque su padre no pasaba tiempo con él, porque su madre había muerto y se sentía culpa por causar esa muerte de una manera indirecta, y siendo sinceros creo que en ningún lugar estará algún consejo a ciencia cierta acerca de esto.

-Seth.- Empezó el castaño, acercándose más.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- dijo el de ojos azules sin dejar de llorar.

Y sin pensarlo, sin evitar sus deseos y de manera impulsiva el castaño de una manera lenta pero segura se acercó al rubio para darle lo que estaba buscando. Un beso.

El rubio ceso su llanto y correspondió el beso con energía. Por la mente de Ned estaba pasando cosas extrañas… todo lo que había pasado con Seth. De haber deseado unas zapatillas, a entregárselas a su dueño y aceptar ir a la casa de su amigo y amor platónico… termino escuchando una historia desgarradora y besando a ese amor platónico.

Un ruido en la puerta separo a los chicos, que estaban algo sonrojados por el beso, que se estaba prolongando.

-Ya llegue cariño.- La voz de una mujer llego de la puerta.

-Hola mamá.- Dijo Seth algo sonrojado y sumiéndose en su asiento.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-

-Hola soy Ned.- dijo el castaño confundido.

-Los dejó para no estorbarles.- la mujer subió sin más a la segunda planta.

-¿Eso fue?- Ned levanto una de sus cejas.

-Yo…- Seth no sabía que decir.- Pues tu… me gustas y…. yo… pensé…-

-¿Qué haciendo una historia desgarradora me enamoraría de ti?-

-Sí.-

-Eres un maldito mentiroso.- Ned dijo con algo de humor.

-Pero me besaste.-

-Amo a los mentirosos rubios, de ojos azules, que adoran el baloncesto.- y sin decir otra cosa, los chicos se comenzaron a besar nuevamente.

Unas zapatillas nunca habían hecho tanto por una persona.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no muy malo, pero si les pareció de esa manera, son libres de opinar.

Dejen sus reviews, si me dejan un review su artista favorito los ira a violar cada noche (Si yo estuviera en su lugar, a mi casa llegarían Jennifer Love Hewitt y Diego Boneta XD)

Bueno, gracias por leer.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
